dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Kylon
} |name = Sergeant Kylon |image = SergeantKylon.jpg |px = 270px |caption = Sergeant Kylon |gender = Male |race = Human |faction = Guards |location = Denerim Market District |voice = Mark Hildreth |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Sergeant Kylon is an officer of the Denerim city guard who has the unenviable task of trying to keep order in the Denerim Market District and other parts of the city, such as The Pearl. Although it is not possible for other characters Sergeant Kylon is equipped with both longsword and waraxe when encountering him in the Denerim Market District. Involvement After completing the Back Alley Justice quest, speak to Sergeant Kylon for some extra gold and his assurance he'll do his best to counter the slanders against the Grey Wardens. He offers the quest Pearls Before Swine, asking that the White Falcons be removed from the Pearl. If you chose to kill the White Falcons, when you next meet him he will be furious at you and not give you your reward. You will also be unable to go on the Crimson Oars quest, where he asks the Warden to remove the Crimson Oars from the Gnawed Noble Tavern. He can be seen fighting after you complete Pearls Before Swine, where he dual wields a longsword and a dagger. Because there is a mandatory plot dialog following this fight, Sergeant Kylon always survives. Even surrounded in melee, he stays alive at zero health. If you hide and let Sergeant Kylon do all the fighting, he will eventually kill all the enemies himself, and then compliment you on your bravery. }} Trivia * Sergeant Kylon is an example of a medieval sergeant, who "would conduct what training he could to teach his charges to fight, lead them into battle and, most important, keep them from running away during a battle. Sergeant was not a rank but an occupation. He might lead others, he might fight alone or as a member of a group of sergeants, or he might serve the lord of his village as a policeman or guard."Naval traditions: Names of ranks Chevrons. * He refers once to his superior, a guard captain who authorizes him to use deadly force against the Crimson Oars mercenaries. * He might be a reference to Sgt. Colon in Terry Pratchett's "Discworld" book series. Quotes *"And people actually voluntarily attack you? Are they just stupid?" *"If I asked my men to apprehend you, they'd all run and cry big, sobby tears in their courtesan's bosoms and leave me all alone to be skewered." *"If I send my boys in, someone might get- Maker forbid- hurt. And I'll have to explain to their noble fathers that being a guard is actually dangerous." *"I said beat down, not kill. Let me make that really clear. Not on fire, or exploded, or Maker knows whatever type of grisly death you can dream up. ...Sorry, used to giving orders to my boys." References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Quest Givers